


At Least I Got You in My Head

by LalaRose27



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fantasy, F/F, Fantasizing, Kissing, Lapdance, SO GAY, Sexual Fantasy, Sweet, based off of hayley kiyoko's sleepover, ish, lesbian daydreaming, lesbian tendancies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 15:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10574400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LalaRose27/pseuds/LalaRose27
Summary: Veronica wants to be friends forever but Cheryl can think of something better.(Alternatively: Cheryl's overactive imagination and her lesbian tendencies will get her killed one day. But Veronica Lodge is so amazing, Cheryl doesn't really mind.)





	

As Veronica slept next to her, Cheryl had to continually stop herself from brushing the brunette's hair away so she could see that beautiful face of hers. It was getting harder and harder for her to resist though because Veronica’s hair looked incredibly soft. Cheryl just wanted to run her hair through it. But no, Veronica wanted to be friends. Just friends. (Well, frenemies but Cheryl never cared much for semantics.)

 

Cheryl stared at the ceiling and wondered when she should gain the courage to tell Veronica about her feelings. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

 

“Cheryl?” Veronica’s angelic voice broke through Cheryl’s concentration.

 

“Yes?” Cheryl suppressed a smile as turned to the brown eyed beauty next to her. Veronica looked back at her with half lidded eyes and a slight smile that made Cheryl’s heart beat faster.

 

“Can I try something?” Veronica asked while staring at Cheryl’s lips as she bit her own. Cheryl nodded, not caring if she seemed to eager and Veronica’s lips met hers.

 

Cheryl closed her eyes and tilted her head to the left before leaning back into the kiss. She opened her mouth and tasted Veronica’s pomegranate chapstick. Cheryl had always despised the taste of pomegranates but tasting them off of Veronica’s lips made Cheryl realize why Persephone was so willing to give them a try.

 

Veronica let out a little moan as she felt Cheryl bite and lick her lips. She climbed atop the heiress to kiss her harder. Cheryl let her hands wander down Veronica’s sides, loving the way the blue silk felt in her hands. She loved the feeling of Veronica’s skin even more. Veronica shifted one leg between Cheryl’s legs, opening her up. Cheryl tore her mouth away to let out a gasp when Veronica’s thigh rubbed against Cheryl’s hot center. Veronica let out a little giggle before bringing Cheryl back in for another kiss. Cheryl returned the kiss back eagerly, finally putting her hands in Veronica Lodge’s soft brown hair.

 

Veronica pulled herself away from Cheryl’s now swollen lips and smiled at the beauty below her. “Wake up Cheryl.” She said in an airy voice.

 

Cheryl’s heart broke a bit when she opened her eyes to see Veronica sitting up next to her and staring down at the girl.

  
  


The dreams got worse and worse, and Cheryl didn’t know how long she could handle being around Veronica Lodge before snapping and kissing her in front of the entire school. While watching the Vixens practice, Veronica was soon the spotlight and the only person Cheryl watched even once dismissing practice. In Biology class, the two girls were talking out what clothes they were going to wear to the club that night. Cheryl restrained herself from inviting Veronica to her house so she could brush her hair and run her fingers in those chocolate colored locks. At the club, Cheryl couldn’t help but notice all the colors accentuate every single one of Veronica’s features. Or the warmth of Veronica’s body as she grinded against her. When the shorter girl was at the private Blossom theater, Cheryl wanted to reenact the sex scene on the screen.

 

Sometimes the fantasies weren’t even explicitly of a sexual nature. Sometimes they were so incredibly domestic Cheryl felt like she must have stepped into a housewife’s fantasy. Veronica would cook her eggs in the morning while Cheryl would butter the toast. The two of them would be dancing in oversized T-shirts to cheesy songs from when their parents were their age. They would be in a bubble bath and blow strawberry scented bubbles at each other. Cuddle and eat chocolate together while they waited out their periods. (The only downside to being with Veronica, Cheryl reasoned, was that their cycles would align and they would be forced to suffer together.) Clink their champagne glasses together as they celebrate their anniversary. It was all terribly romantic and domestic and filled with sugar that Cheryl wanted to invite Veronica on a date so all her fantasies would come true.

 

But Cheryl restrained herself, like always, and admired Veronica from afar.

  
  


After weeks of being friends with Veronica, Cheryl came to the conclusion that Veronica was definitely doing this on purpose. Or Cheryl was a huge pervert. Both options were equally plausible as Cheryl’s fantasies got more and more explicit and Veronica was far too comfortable showing off her half naked body in front of her friend.

 

But Cheryl shook this feeling off. The two of them had just upgraded to friendship status and Cheryl was not going to jeopardize that with her lesbian tendencies.

 

But Veronica’s skin looked soft and smooth as she adjusted her bra straps. Apparently, she got a new lingerie set over the weekend. Cheryl approved of the the blue, lacy demi bra and the little bow between it. Cheryl felt the blood rush to her face so she sat down and pretended to put her shoes on so Veronica wouldn’t ask why.

 

“Hey Cheryl,” Veronica said. “How do you think I look?”

 

Cheryl looked up to see Veronica walking towards her dressed in a blue shift dress with her pearl choker wrapped around her neck.

 

“You look great.” Cheryl’s throat suddenly felt dry as Veronica made her way to her.

 

“You think?” She stood in front of Cheryl and straightened her dress. “I _do_ look pretty great don’t I?”

 

Cheryl nodded, not trusting her mouth to say words.

 

“Are the pearls too much?” Without Cheryl’s reply, Veronica took the choker off and tossed it onto Cheryl’s bed. “Much better right?”

 

Cheryl’s eyes went to the exposed skin. It was just a neck, yes, but Cheryl couldn’t help but wonder if it would look better scattered with hickies or red lipstick.

 

“But,” Veronica’s hands went to the straps of the dress. “I think I would look better like this.” One strap fell, exposing the cup of her blue bra. “Or like this.” The other strap fell, and the dress was in a blue puddle around her feet. She stepped out of it and straddled Cheryl.

 

“What do you think?” Veronica asked.

 

“You look amazing no matter what.” Cheryl breathed. Veronica smiled and captured her lips for a kiss. Before Cheryl could return the kiss, Veronica pulled back.

 

For a second, Cheryl was worried this was another fantasy of hers. Then Veronica started to grind her body against Cheryl’s lap without taking her eyes away from Cheryl’s. Veronica leaned back and placed Cheryl’s hand on her hip. The red head’s hand slowly made her way to the brunette’s ass to which Veronica smiled at. She pulled herself up and with one hand on the back of the chair, continued to grind against Cheryl. Cheryl’s eyes fell upon Veronica’s perfect breasts. Veronica certainly noticed and pushed the two breasts together, teasingly, before putting her breasts into Cheryl’s face. Cheryl gave a light kiss on Veronica’s collarbone and the girl leaned back. Cheryl continued to press kisses up to Veronica’s jawline. (Cheryl decided Veronica looked much better with lipstick stains on her neck.) Cheryl looked up at the girl before reaching for a kiss on the lips.

Veronica returned the kiss back enthusiastically. Their tongues slid across each other, eager to get a taste of the other girl. Cheryl closed her eyes to enjoy herself until she noticed Veronica’s warm body was replaced with something cold. She opened her eyes to find that she was sitting in her darkly lit room alone. 

**Author's Note:**

> That was my very first femslash fic and contribution to the fandom. Hope I did okay for my first time. I was in dire need for fics for my ship and figured if I wanted something done, I should do it. This is based off of my own experiences as a sapphic girl as well as the Queen of the Gay's song, 'Sleepover'. Please leave comments and kudos below. Thank you for reading!


End file.
